


Art for Death's Final Angel

by B0redaf



Series: Death's Angel [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0redaf/pseuds/B0redaf
Summary: what I said earlierP.S. This will be updated as the story progresses and I'm happy to include suggestions and fanart
Series: Death's Angel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170161
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Death's True Face

When I said death had a 1/2 dead face this is what I meant (this is Mazikeen with her demon face from lucifer) this was not the best image but it works.


	2. Toni's as the Angel of Death

This is what I imagine for Toni as an angel or close to it, I can't draw so this is the closest thing I could find. I will try and find what her skull form will look like


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azrael's skull

This is what I meant for the skull, it's been given feminine features, so to speak.


End file.
